A Certain Armistice Testament (Volume 1)
by TeamTopHat
Summary: An alternative take on the events following the Third World War, peace returns to the world as it enters a new era. And while a darkening mood grows over Academy City regarding Touma's fate, there is one who seeks to step out of his personal hell to stand on his own. Not knowing he was entering the world long left behind by a certain spiky haired boy. (OT/NT Spoiler warning)


During the final moments of the Third world war, Misaka along with one of her sisters had taken an aircraft close to a fortress falling through the sky.

 _"Reach him!"_

The aircraft with Misaka stuck to the main wing shook as it approached the fortress. It was then when her eyes met with a certain spiky-haired boy.

He seemed to be utterly dumbfounded at seeing the proposed escape method before him and even so suddenly. At that moment deep down the girl wanted to say "What were you even planning to do, you idiot?", but there was no time for that now, and she can always lecture him later.

Putting priorities first, Misaka had crept all the way to the end of the wing and stretched her arms out as far they would go. And she was on the verge of reaching him, close to her goal she had hoped to save the boy from this disaster. But then the boy did something she never expected.

He shook his head.

And he stopped reaching out towards his only form of escape.

 _"Huh!?"_ Misaka surprised by this action and was set back as the boy tried to explain.

But she could not hear what he was saying, though she was able to tell from the movement of his lips.

"I still have something I need to do."

Misaka wouldn't understand as her anxiety grew with another significant tremor in the collapsing fortress. It now had begun to move faster towards the earth, and she could only think about forcing him to her despite his words.

But her attempt to electromagnetically force him to her by pulling on his buttons, belt buckle and anything metal on him was suddenly out of reach. Her powers had failed her at that most critical moment, and it wasn't due to her will. She was determined more than ever to save that boy, but due to this boy's strange ability that she couldn't understand.

His last lifeline and the only chance she had left to save him was gone.

Even though she had the power to take on a tank and even though she had the power to stop the firing of a nuclear missile, it was not enough to save that one boy.

But before she could to properly react the aircraft had to disengage from the fortress as it continued to fall. The Sister shook the fighter and Misaka fell back into the cockpit from the wing.

She then closed the canopy and took the plane further from the fortress leaving behind a boy who declared he had something left to do.

But it was only Misaka's cries that remained behind.

 _"_ _I still have something I need to do."_

That was right as for the boy known as Kamijou Touma the war wasn't over.

He had to deal with the fortress, the Star of Bethlehem from smashing into the earth and the spiritual item that had can control Index from afar. To do this, he had dived further into the collapsing fortress, guided by a distance voice which had only filled him with regret.

There was still unresolved issues from battles that had taken before this one, the problem with his memories and keeping it a secret from Index.

"…I'm sorry."

He never had the intentions of hurting Index and wanted to set this wrong right. And he promised this to himself that with all his strength, he will survive this and come back to tell her the truth.

"I will come back." Touma declared as he begun working with Stiyl through a communicationg device with slowing down the fortress and on the way he also had dealt with the annoying spiritual item that had been a bane for Index for a long time.

And he had that it was going to work out somehow. Everything about the great war that had started from a conflict with the Roman Catholic Church had been horrible, but it would all work out in the end. He would make sure it did. Kamijou Touma focused on nothing but running ever forward while believing that to be true.

And then…

The actual final battle was here.

He had done everything that was needed to redirect the falling fortress into the ocean. The worse case scenario now would only cause a tidal wave that would damage all the coastal towns and villages in the affected region. But they have already been evacuated by the combined influence of the Roman Catholic Church and the Russian Orthodox Church.

Which in it self quite scary when they work together, but that isn't what Touma faced here.

All of that was now out of his mind as he ran to oppose the Archangel. Speaking of which had arrived at the Arctic Ocean without a token of resistance able to stop it.

At the same time, the Star of Bethlehem fell straight down from above crashing into the ocean along with the ArchAngel and Touma.

No longer able to stand up to the pressure, the walls and pillars fell apart as Touma used everything he had to head further down. The freezing water and the decreasing oxygen in his body, the boy, paid no heed.

As the darkness grew around him, the fortress was finally swallowed whole by the ocean.

Left with a single stream of light that was reminiscent of moonlight. Touma clenched his right fist with all his strength as the Archangel had noticed him.

The light of their eyes clashed within the darkness.

And the mere human boy who was overwhelmed with a tremendous killer intent continued forward without stopping to the very end.

A lot had happened on his way there.  
It had all started at the point where he had lost his memories. He had continued forward after lying to a certain girl to not sadden her. He had fought an alchemist to rescue a girl who had special blood. He had fought the strongest monster to rescue the #3 Level 5 and her Sisters. A fight to the death had unfolded with a traitor of a classmate in a beach hut. A lot had happened on August 31st. He had stood up to a real golem to save his friend who was an aggregation of AIM diffusion fields. He had picked a fight with the largest denomination of the Christian Church to save a nun who claimed to have deciphered the Book of the Law. There had been an incident related to an underclassman of the girl from Tokiwadai Middle School. During the Daihaseisai, he had protected Academy City from the threat of the Croce di Pietro while it had gotten the coordinating committee member and his other classmates wrapped up in it all. In Chioggia of Italy, he had assaulted an ice fleet to save a girl who had once been his enemy. On September 30th, he had clashed with a woman from God's Right Seat to save his friend who had been completely changed. He had enjoyed delicious sukiyaki with his classmates and then had fought Skill-Out to save the mother of the girl from Tokiwadai Middle School. In Avignon of France, he had fought God's Right Seat over the C-Document. With the help of the Amakusa Church, he had fought a powerful Saint in Academy City's underground district. In London, he had stopped the coup d'état led by the second princess.

And now…

 _"It has been a long road."_

Not everything was fun and enjoyable; he had resorted to hurt others and in turn been hurt by others again and again.

Like a destructive cycle, these two things had repeated itself over many times.

But that boy was still able to continue forward as he knew his actions had saved a lot of people. And so he was able to plunge straight away towards his greatest enemy.

The Archangel.

In that final moment he had thought, that one day the earth will face destruction in one of many forms, that there was a lifespan to this planet like anything else in the universe.

But was it wrong to fight against fate? That at the end couldn't they stand up and fight for their future?

Even if it costs them everything.

And so beneath the waves of the Arctic sea, the mere human clashed with an Archangel to defy fate one final time.

At the same time, the Star of Bethlehem was crushed and destroyed under the oceans pressure, ultimately bringing an end to the Third World War.

Time will pass from this moment as many people across the world will reflect on these days known as the Third World War. And while it lasted only briefly, there was a sense of a new beginning in all corners of the world that was involved.

Kamijou Touma wouldn't long be declared missing in action, but it will be some time until the world realise that the spiky haired boy had died beneath those ocean waves.


End file.
